Sea and Land
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: She lived near the ocean and he in the mountain. She was from a small hard working clan and he was from a rich noble family. She worked day and night in the sea. He did what he wanted when he wanted. SasuKarin and some NaruHina in further chapter.
1. Sea and Land

_Welcome to a new story! I hope you read and enjoy._

 _Most likely this will be a 10 chapter story._

 _let us see what will happen!_

* * *

 ** _~! Sea and Earth !~_**

She lived near the ocean and he in the mountain.

She was from a small hard working clan and he was from a rich noble family.

She worked day and night in the sea. He did what he wanted when he wanted.

Sometimes they would cross paths when they went inside the village that separated their respectable homes but they never spoke to each other.

They were strangers to one another.

Even though they did not speak to each other they have noticed one another.

He first noticed her at a young age of 8, when his eyes had caught her matching red eyes and hair, it reminded him of the sunsets he would watch alone as he sat on the quite mountain.

He also noticed how a small boy with blond spiky hair could always be seen by her side as they shopped together.

They were always together he thought _. 'Are they siblings,'_ He sighed to himself as he thought of his older brother who was always busy.

He would ask of him to join him at the market but it was always the same

 _"Maybe next time,"_

He knows as the oldest brother, Itachi had many responsibilities but it sometimes it annoyed him to no end.

He enjoyed going to the market the village had to offer, it distracted him of his quiet home.

He would buy some books and fresh vegetables but since the day he saw the girl he would secretly let his gaze wander over to her as she ran with the blond.

 **~!~!~!~~!~!~~!~**

"Karin-chan!" 'He learned her name at age 10.

"Karin-chan!" The blond yelled again as he held a small fish in his hands. "Wait for me!"

"Hurry up Naruto!" He heard her voice for the first time as she ran past him. In her arms was a fish larger than what the other boy had seeing that made him smirk. "I have to sell this for at least 12 coins!"

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!_**

He would make sure to visit the village 3 times a week hoping he would see her and by chance he always did see her. Sometimes alone, sometimes with the blond boy, and even sometimes with an adult. Who he thought was her parent. The both possessed that bright red hair she had.

He began to wonder if she would come to the village every day or if it was by coincidence that they happen to be there at the same time he came down from his home.

He wondered where she lived. Did she live in the village? Or perhaps she lived near the ocean as he always saw her carrying sea creatures.

Living near the ocean would be correct to his conclusion as there were times he would see her wet from head to toe. Her hair, that was growing day by day, would be soaked wet and stuck to her forehead.

The times she as drenched and walked passed him he could always smell salt _. 'Is that what the sea smells like?'_

He never been to the sea, he was not allowed to.

He could go to the village, his father had allowed it, but he must not go beyond that.

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

His 13th birthday was around the corner and he was asked what he would like for his dinner on that day.

He gave out a bored sigh. "What's the point on a feast if I would be dinning with just mother?" The servant nodded but was dismissed by the household lady.

Mikoto gave out a sad smile to her youngest son. "Sasuke, I'm sorry but your father is on another business trip with Itachi, when they return once more I will make sure we have a proper family dinner."

He knew his mother meant well but the _'family'_ dinner they occasionally had were just of his father acknowledging Itachis accomplishment and then silence for the remaining time they had with each other before they all went their separate ways.

"Maybe we could have a nice dinner outside or we could go to eat at the village." She suggested.

"We'll see," with that being said he left the dining area and went to his favorite spot. He went further up the mountain and prepared his eyes to witness the beautiful scenery, the sun was preparing to go down and letting the darkness consume the earth in its turn.

With the little light the sun was giving he could clearly see the ocean. "I wonder how it would look up close."

A day before his birthday he decided to go to the village once more. His mother gave him some money in advance for his _special_ day.

"I'll go buy a new book," He spoke to himself. _'Maybe I'll even see her.'_

The village was a bit empty but it didn't bother Sasuke, it gave him much more room to walk in.

"Karin-chan!"

He quickened his pace and followed the boy's voice. _'She's here early.'_

"Naruto come on your so slow!" He saw her carrying a basket on her head. She must have recently gotten out of the ocean because she had no shoes and her clothing were clinging on to her skin. "My mom said tomorrow is the grand opening so we must finish right now!"

"I know, I know," The boy was pulling a cart behind her. "I can't believe we made enough money for your family's restaurant and here in the busy village!"

"Yes and tomorrow has to go smoothly! We must stock up on the fish, shrimp, crab, everything! It has to be fresh! Nothing but the best."

Sasuke was not following them he was just going were the two kids were heading to. A simple coincidence he told himself.

He then saw the pair enter a small sized building where the sign said **_"Uzumaki"_**

"Is this a restaurant?"

"Why yes it is!" He heard a loud voice behind him and so he turned.

Behind him was a tall blond man that looked like the 'Naruto' kid that was always with Karin. It looks like he was giving out a flyer to passersby.

"We are not open today but come by tomorrow noon and we will be serving up delicious food caught freshly by us." He gave out a grin. "We live near the ocean and have another restaurant there but you see most people that eat there is part of our clan, even us sea lovers can get bored of the same stuff given to us daily. Also the profits not that god as well."

"Hn," Is all that he responded with.

"Here," the man handed him a flyer. "Be the first hundred and receive a free dessert."

Sasuke took the flyer and read it out load.

"Uzumaki family restaurant. Come eat fresh seafood and exotic delicacies caught by the proud members of the Uzumaki Clan. We swim the deepest part of the ocean to catch your next meal. Please stop by."

"My wife wrote that up!" He proudly proclaimed. "Ah my beautiful wife, Kushina!"

"Dad!" The loved struck man was interrupted.

"Hey Naruto!" His son walked over to him and gave a silent hello to Sasuke.

"Dad, Karin is asking if you have given out all the flyers out." He looked at the black haired boy. "1 down now a million to go! Come on dad!"

"Tell Karin I have done my best and to not worry I'm going to hand out more to the people who live in the mountains. Maybe they would grace us with their presence."

"Well hurry up!" Naruto smiled brightly. "She personally want to give out the 100 free desserts out as a thank you to each customer!"

 _'Personally,'_ Sasuke thought out. _'Maybe I could finally talk to her, even if it's just one word,'_

"Can I make a reservation?" _Sasuke asked._

* * *

Leave a comment or review?


	2. Ocean and Mountain

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **narukak711 - I pay no attention to people who speak in hurtful ways, as a bullied kid in middle school I have learned that certain people feel the need to hurt others to survive. It's sad really but we can't help everyone. Besides that thank you for your lovely review. I hope you like Naruto and Karin as kids.**

 **Missy The Cat - I am delighted you loved the chapter! Here is another chapter for you.**

 **Honeybee83 - Hope this chapter is to your liking!**

 **Thank you everyone else who is supporting this story.**

* * *

 _ **~! Ocean and Mountain !~**_

"A reservation?" The two blonds said in union as they looked at the boy up and down.

"We aren't really going to be a fancy establishment, we are looking to be a family restaurant where all ages can have fun together and eat delicious food." The older man smiled. "I'm sorry-,"

"I have money," Sasuke took out his early birthday gift from his mother. "Will this be enough for you to save 2 seats for my mother and me?"

Minato was taken back. "Ah, we can't take that much," He looked at the large bills the boy held out.

"Are you some kind of rich boy?" The blond boy asked. "I and Karin-chan have noticed you before, your always alone walking around the village."

 _'She's noticed me?'_ Sasuke felt a bit surprised. Besides his clothing he was plain; he thought he would blend with the crowd and not stand out.

"I guess she won the bet, you are some rich boy and I thought you were a lost kid." He laughed. "But let's see if Karin-chan, my mom, or my aunt will be willing to save 2 seats for you." He began to walk towards the restaurant. "Follow me,"

Sasuke nodded, feeling a bit nervous when suddenly the boy in front stopped and turned to face him.

"Oh," The boy outstretched his right hand as he placed his other hand on the back of his head. With a big smile and a nervous look he said. "By the way I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! What's you name?"

The black haired boy blinked and could hear the older man behind him give out a chuckle.

Sasuke took the boys hand and shook it, the way Itachi taught him too, firmly but not too tight. "I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uch-,"

Once more he was taken back as he saw someone open the front door, it was her, the red haired girl.

She didn't even give a second glance at them as she began to run away from the restaurant.

Naruto yelled after her. "What's the big hurry?!"

"He came! He came back!" She had a big smile on her face that Sasuke seemed enchanted by it.

 _'Wow'_ he thought.

"I'm going to the dock and welcome him back." With that she ran as fast as her small legs could carry her.

"Who's back?" Sasuke asked.

"My brother in law," Sasuke turned to see the man smile. "Her father is back from fishing out in the untouched sea."

"Sasuke I'm sorry but I'm going too!" Naruto gave out a bow and ran after his cousin. "Dad make sure to get him 2 seats!"

"Don't worry and be careful you guys!"

With that he was escorted in by Naruto's father which later he found out was named Minato Namikaze.

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!_**

The two kids made it out of the village and now they had 5 more miles to go to reach the dock.

 _'I need to get there fast,'_ she thought.

"Karin-chan wait for me!" Naruto yelled after her as she ran to their secret spot.

He then saw her jumped down a cliff, which was known only to people who actually explored the outside, only to land on a rock safely. "My dad says to be careful!"

"He won't know we took the short cut unless you tell him," She smiled up at him as he made his jump. "I know you like going this way instead of that boring safe path."

Naruto gave out a smile as he landed besides her. "But still we have to be careful,"

"Naruto I'm older than you so I should know more than you right?" Karin jumped down once more. "So trust me! If you follow me you won't get hurt!" 5 More jumps down than they would be able to feel the warm sand on their toes.

"You might be older!" He once more landed by her side and placed his hand on her head. "But I'm taller so I should take the lead!"

Naruto gave a _'Yaaahhhoo'_ as he jumped down further.

She gave out a glare and followed him down. "I'll catch up! It's only because you're a dumb boy that you grow fast like the seaweed! But when I become a woman I will be a pearl of the sea!"

Karin jumped down as fast as she could and not only did she pass the blond but managed to reach the sand below. As she looked up at him in triumph she fixed her glasses on her face. "Now hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

"Karin-chan!" He scram as he made his way down. "You're so cool!"

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!_**

They made it to the dock and took a deep breath as they let the sea's scent overtake them.

Her red hair danced in the air as the sea blew in her direction. She couldn't help but smile in delight.

Naruto on the other hand sat on the dock and placed his feet inside the cold water.

"Karin-chan why do you think people chose not to live here and instead stay at the village?"

She looked down at him and sat beside him, dipping her feet slowly inside the salty water. "They're all idiots! They can't see the oceans beauty and choose to hide themselves inside their wall and on the mountain top."

"Maybe when we make lots of money we will be able to live in there as well and visit the ocean when we want too, doesn't that sound fun,"

Karin gave out a pout. "I don't want to live near the rich snobs." She then stood up and pulled the boy up to his feet as well. "Besides just like my dad says and your mom Naruto."

Karin placed her hand over her heart and Naruto followed her motion. "I was born by the sea and I will die by the sea. I will find love by the sea and I shall endure hardships by the sea. As a proud Uzumaki I am one with the sea!"

"And the sea is one with us!" A loud shout was heard.

A man with fiery long red hair was leading a group of small boats with his slightly larger boat out in front of the group.

"Karin, Naruto," He greeted.

"Dad!" Karin jumped into the sea and swam to the boat her father was in. "Dad your back!"

"Uncle Kaito!" Naruto cheered everyone on as they rowed their boat to dry land. "You guys are back just in time!"

He ran besides the boats as the neared the land.

"Yes," Karin's father responded as he held his daughter in his arms. "And we bring food! We even managed to trade with a close by island and received delicious sweet fruit."

As all the boats reached the white sand the men started to unload their merchandise as their leader Kaito spoke to the children.

"Naruto, you behaved right?" He gave the small boy a ruffled on his hair. "Ah who am I kidding?! You probably caused trouble just like Kushina did back in her youth!" He laughed heartily.

"One day I'll even beat my mom's legendary record!"

"Naruto, I don't think that's a good idea," Karin said as she cleaned her glasses with a spare rag Naruto had on him, he as always prepared it for his cousin who was always dirtying her glasses.

"What about you my dearest girl." He placed her on the ground and gave her a smile. "Have you been well?"

"Yes!" she proclaimed. "I did all my chores each and every day, I sold what we caught nearby to the villages market, I helped mother clean the restaurant, I helped aunt Kushina with Naruto and I –"

"Karin," Her father stopped her with a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yes?" She feared she did something to upset her father.

"I love that you are a hard worker but my child you are 13 and should be living life not just working." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now, have you been well?"

"Yes," She smiled up to him. "I've been well but now I'm happy to have you back here,"

They gave each other a hug.

"So should we got to our family restaurant," He pulled back and faced the children. "I have gifts,"

"Yes!" Both Naruto and Karin cheered.

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

 ** _!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

"Father," A tall black haired teen who looked to be 18 years old spoke.

"Hn," An older man replied as he took a puff of his cigar.

"I have a small request,"

The older man rose a brow in acknowledgment.

"Would it be all right if I leave today's meeting to you?" He bowed his head. "I am sure with your experience you are sure to close the deal on your own."

Silence.

The boy rose from his bow and fixed his long black hair as he composed himself. "I would be grateful if you would allow me to leave and go home for a couple of days."

"I see." The man rose from his chair and thought of what the younger male said. "Go but be back here in 5 days top."

"Yes." He bowed once more and smiled. "Thank you Father."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Review or comment?**


	3. Red and Black

Missy the Cat - Thank you.

PbandJ007 - Thank you for your kind words. hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you all for reading.

 _ **~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~ Red and Black !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

She sat on the sand, playing with her red hair, as she watched Naruto and Nagato, as they played in the sea, only getting their feet wet.

She looked beyond them and saw how the moons reflection could be seen on the calm ocean. She gave out a small smile.

"Karin, Naruto," They heard their names being shouted out by an older woman with dark maroon hair which was tied up into two buns. "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, clean yourselves up. Nagato remember not to stay up too late, tomorrow will be a long day off work! "

"Yes mama Mito," They all responded.

"I'll be off to my home in a moment mama Mito!" Nagato shouted and received a nod from the woman.

"Karin," The red haired boy turned to the girl. "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," She responded with a smile.

"Naruto," He gave the boy a pat on the head and a pinch on the cheek. "I'll throw you sea water if I find out you haven't risen before the sun."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rubbed his red cheek. "Why does Karin-chan get a nice goodbye and I get an injured cheek?"

The older boy laughed. "Because Karin is Karin." He gave the girl a smile. "Right."

She nodded. "Well goodnight Nagato. Naruto come on we have to clean your feet before we enter the house."

"Alright." They both ran to their home they shared and waved a good bye to the older boy.

As Nagato watched them run together he couldn't help but give out a sigh. "Because Karin is Karin, I keep saying that and I don't even know what I mean by that."

He gave on last look to the sea and ran to his home, where his mother, Fuso, and his father, Ise, where sure to be waiting for him.

 ** _~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

They had just finished their meal, when Manami (Karin's mother) and Kushina had suggested dessert for the family.

"Yes!" The children shouted.

Both mothers giggled. "Alright it will be out in a minute."

"I'll help prepare it as well," Mito rose from her chair but was gently placed down once more by Minato.

"No Mito-sama," Minato smiled at the old woman. "I'll help in your place."

"Young man I'll have you know that I can manage a simple task such as making dessert for the kids." She gave Minato's hand a slap. "Now step aside."

"Oooowww,"He did as he was told. "Hashirama-sama sure has a feisty lady."

"Speaking of Hashirama-sama," Kaito voiced out. "He said he will be back in a week or so after he closes a deal with a new founded clan."

The women nodded in approval and headed to the kitchen, leaving the men with the 2 kids.

"Are you kids ready for tomorrow?" The blond man asked as he collected everyone's used dishes. "I have a feeling we are going to meet many new people."

"I'm ready," Naruto proclaimed. "I'm going to seat the customers and make sure everyone's happy!"

"That's my boy!" He gave his son a high five. "What about you Karin-chan?"

"I have been practicing my writing skills so mother and aunt Kushina can know what the customer has asked for." She proudly said. "Father I even helped in writing the menus."

Her father smiled. "I don't know what I ever did to be blessed with a daughter like you my dear." He started fumbling with his pants pocket and took out a small box making sure his daughter had not noticed. "Karin."

"Yes?"

"Have you forgiven me for not being here for your 13th birthday?"

The red haired girl looked at him in questioning look. "I knew that you would be away for at least 2 months doing business, I would never get mad at you for doing your duty as leader."

"Such patience at a young age you have." Minato gave her a pat of approval. "If only Naruto could be a bit more patient like you."

They all laughed except Naruto who had a small blush on his face.

"As I was getting to," Kaito stood up and walked over to his daughter. "I have brought a gift just in case you harbored any negativity."

"A-a gift!" Karin's red eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes," He opened the box and there laid the Uzumaki Clan symbol made of a clear blue material she had never seen before. "I went to the Hozuki Clan and asked if they would make this."

"Ah, I remember them but don't they make swords and water based devices?"

"They do but they have recently found gems around their village and that could not be sharpened enough to make a sword and instead they used it as jewelry."

"Wow," She let her father place the necklaces around her neck.

"They one who suggested the idea of jewelry was your friend Mangetsu," He locked the jewelry into place and stepped back, the clear blue piece was still out shined by Karin's red eyes. That made him smile.

"Mangetsu is a genius." She thought of the teen she had meet 5 years ago while her father had allowed her to travel with him. "I still can't believe he is even related to a dummy like Suigetsu."

"Here's dessert!" Kushina yelled out as she busted threw the kitchen door.

"Alright mom!" Naruto sat perfectly in his chair so he would be given a treat.

"Kaito-kun brought sweet mangos and coconut ice cream from his trip," Manami said as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. He held her in place as he ran his hand on her red hair.

"It was my pleasure." He served Karin a plate.

"You young kids and your love, ah I remember my youth," Mito walked with her bowl and sat down. "Now let's eat."

"Yes!" Everyone shouted out.

 ** _~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

"Mother I have returned." Sasuke entered his home and let the servants do their job such as removing his shoes and placing indoor slippers on his feet. "Mother?"

One of the servants bowed. "She is in the study room with a…." He gave out a cough. "Guest."

"A guest?" He began to walk towards the study and fixed his hair, if it was one of his father's acquaintance he should look proper and neat.

He reached the door and gave a slight knock. "Mother may I come in?"

He heard some movement in the room. "Ah, Sasuke dear come in."

He did as he was told and upon opining the door he saw a man with long brown hair sitting across his mother. He immediately bowed and walked over to his mother's side.

"Hyuga Hiashi-sama," He nodded at the older man.

"Sasuke," He said in a stern voice.

' _He reminds me of my father,'_ He thought weakly.

The man then spoke once more. "Hinata," A small 'eeep' was heard and a girl he had not noticed before came out of the shadow of the man. "Say hello."

A young girl with short dark blue hair did as she was told. "H-Hello, Sasuke-kun," She fumbled with her fingers as she spoke. "I heard tomorrow is your….b-birthday….."

"It is," He responded. "I was hoping to speak to my mother about that event." He turned to Mikoto. "I have found a restaurant I would like to have lunch or dinner at. Whichever is suitable to your schedule, mother."

"A restaurant?" His mother questioned. "What is the name?"

"Uzumaki," he responded.

"Oh," She gave out a gasp. "The clan near the sea has opened up a restaurant in the village?"

"The Uzumaki's never seize to amaze me," The man said in his stern voice. "Or annoy me."

Hinata frowned at her father's words. "F-Father."

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

She looked up at him with a blush on her face. "If S-Sasuke-kun may allow it." She turned to the boy. "May I join you, I….. I would like to try the restaurant."

"Hinata-," He was then caught off as someone opened the studies door.

"Good evening," The new person greeted. "I hope I did not disturb your conversation."

There in the doorway stood a tall teenager with black long hair. It was loosely tied in a ponytail. His eyes were black and he had a small smile on his face.

"Itachi."

* * *

 **Important information!**

Itachi - 17

Karin- 13 years old

Hinata- 12 years old

Naruto – 12 years old (soon will be 13)

Sasuke- About to turn 13

Nagato – 16 years old (I want him young in this)

Suigetsu – 14 Years old

Mangetsu – 15 Years old

Would anyone mind if I made this a reverse Harem?

Like I like SasuKarin but I kind of ship her with everyone as well…. Any opinions?

Review or comments?


	4. Tomorrow and Today

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**

 **Honeybee83 - I'm still going to end the story with SasuKarin as the ending pairing but having Karin have love from everyone is one of my main goals as well. She needs more love.**

 **IWantColoredRain - I hope you do give my story a chance with my harem idea. My whole story is just giving the much love Karin deserved. I hope you enjoy this small update.**

* * *

 _ **!~!~!~ Tomorrow and Today !~!~!~!~!**_

"Itachi," Sasuke tried to hide his growing smile but he couldn't. His brother who he hadn't seen in a couple of months was right there, it wasn't a letter saying he was doing fine or sorry gift for missing out an event. It was his older brother in the flesh, Itachi. "Welcome back."

Itachi smiled at his brother and greeted his mother with a kind bow. "Sasuke, Mother."

The elder brother walked inside and gave a proper bow to the head leader of the Hyuga. "Hyuga Hiashi-sama, I hope your short stay here at our home has been to your liking."

"Itachi-san," The older man smirked and nodded in approval. "Great manners you have young one."

"Thank you sir." The black haired teen turned to the small girl in the room. "Hello to you to Hinata-chan,"

"Ah!" She blushed and gave a bow. "Hello Itachi-san."

"Well I have stayed long enough." The man rose from his seat. "I shall be taking my leave, thank you Mikoto-san."

"Your welcome, I shall accompany you to the entrance."

"Thank you, Hinata lets go."

She wanted to speak but chose not to. "Yes father." They gave each other proper goodbyes and soon the room was empty with just the Uchiha brothers.

"Itachi!" Sasuke ran to his brother side and gave him a hug.

"Sasuke," He returned the affection. "How have you been?"

"I have finished my studies and I have begun to practice my proper speech with my teacher. Soon I will also finish my-,"

A poke to his forehead stopped him in mid-sentence. "Sasuke I asked how you been not a report."

"Oh," Sasuke coughed awkwardly. "Sorry Itachi."

His elder brother gave him a reassuring smile. "Never mind that, I caught what you spoke of early with mother, until I interrupted."

"You did?"

"Yes, do you think it will be alright if I took you to the restaurant? We can have a nice meal together, I'm sure mother wouldn't mind."

"That'll be great," In all honesty Sasuke would have been jumping in joy but he had to maintain his appearance even if he was in front of his family member.

"Let us speak to mother then." They walked out of the office.

 _'Tomorrow's going to be a great day.'_

 **~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

She had woken up as early as she could but saw that her father and mother had beaten her and the morning sun. Beside her small bed was a note left by her mother.

Good morning my dear,

I hope you slept well, before leaving, your father and I snuck into your room to see your lovely face as you slept peacefully. I am sure now that today will be a great day as your smile had given us energy. Before you leave the house make sure to brush your hair, have breakfast, and remember to not dirty your clothes as you walk up to the village.

Karin, this is your father please do not use the shortcut you and Naruto have been using it is very dangerous and a lady such as yourself should not present yourself with dirt on your clothing. Please take the path through the forest, I know its long but I am sure you will be safe.

Listen to you father my dear, we'll see you soon.

Love, Mom and Dad.

Karin smiled. "I'll try my best papa, mama."

She stood up from her bed and began to prepare herself for the special day that was ahead for her. She first began to dress herself in her new clothes her father had gotten her. Which were some black shorts and a purple top with no sleeves. She put on her sandals and glasses for last.

As she brushed her hair and placed it in a ponytail, she heard footsteps in the hall.

"Karin-chan!" She turned around to see Naruto opening her bedroom door. "Good morning!'

"Naruto," She was surprised to hear him awake and full of energy. "You're awake?"

He laughed and placed his both hands on the back of his head. "Yeah! I was so excited I woke up bright and early!"

"Wow," She finished her morning task. "Well, good morning,"

He smiled brightly as he wore black shorts as well and an orange top. "I'll go and heat up some of the leftovers from yesterday, hurry up so we can eat."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off. She opened her small drawer and took out her necklace. "Beautiful."

She proudly placed it on her neck and went walking downstairs.

"Today's going to be a great day!"

* * *

 **Comment? Review? Favorite? Follow?**

What ever you decided to do I thank you, writing stories has helped me smile once more and just knowing someone is reading my creations makes me happy.

Love or hate, I am truly happy at the moment.

I hope you are doing well and experiencing happiness though out your day, someone loves and cares for you.


End file.
